


1# Felix is chat Noir

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Felix as Chat Noir, Not Adrien friendly, Part of Felix month, felinette - Freeform, first fanfic, how to tag, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Adrien had gone too far and Plagg was having none of it. But then who can be Chat Noir?I don't do summaries so plz read





	1# Felix is chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating as part of Felix month and what not so yeah. I also posted this on Tumblr under the same name so yeah.  
> ok, so this is my first post and story on here so yeah. Also, this is for @felixmonth and I will do my best to keep up with all this. 
> 
> Now this story will not be friendly to Adrien’s character mostly because I have pent up emotions after watching the first few episodes of Season 3. Chameleon in particular so please proceed with caution, please. but as time goes on it will disappear along with me improving my writing so we shall begin.

**ok, so this is my first post and story on here so yeah. Also, this is for[@felixmonth](https://tmblr.co/m89CPtH77-ZUoAUf7TMhq6A) and I will do my best to keep up with all this. **

**Now this story will not be friendly to Adrien’s character mostly because I have pent up emotions after watching the first few episodes of Season 3. Chameleon in particular so please proceed with caution, please. but as time goes on it will disappear along with me improving my writing so we shall begin.**

* * *

Marinette had, had enough of Chat Noir. He had started to get more persistent with wanting to date her. She kept telling him she didn't like him like that and that she. 

“Why can’t you see that we were meant to be together?” Chat Noir once again brought up in another night patrol.

“Chat why can't you understand that I don't see you in that way,” Ladybug said frustrated.

They were both on top of the Eiffel tower looking on to the city of Paris. They decided after daylight with no Akuma insight they should do a night patrol in case Hawkmoth decided to strike at night. 

“Well clearly you must be in denial because if you remember correctly we fell for each other in with oblivio” Chat once again brought up

“Oh my god chat we were under the effects of the Akuma and had no idea who we were, let alone who we were to each other.” Ladybug stressed, “oh and I'm not in denial Chat I just don't like you in that way”

“Is it because you like someone else because you mentioned before that you like someone else and I'm telling you now that they won't make you happy unlike me Bugaboo” Chat said

“No there is no longer anyone else my crush on that person disappeared long ago,” Ladybug said sourly. The thing is that Marinette's crush on Adrien did disappear after she noticed that his way of the high road was just to do nothing and to just stand there. He didn't have her back then and wouldn't have her back now. 

The fact is that Marinette finally told her parents what she was going through and decided that transferring her to a different school was the best course of action. She would be able to transfer in a week with no one knowing since they all turned their backs on her. Now though now she had to deal with a Chat Noir who can't get it through his head that she doesn't love him.

“Then why won't you date me huh cause don't you think I deserve you” Chat argued

That made Ladybug freeze up and ask chat, “what did you say?”

“I said that don't you think I deserve you after everything I've done for you” Chat answered frustrated at having to repeat himself but thinking he's finally getting through to her, “I put my self in the line for you, I sacrificed myself for you, I tried to give you a nice date that which may I remind you, you didn't show up for, and not too long ago I turned down someone because I love you!” 

Chat screamed the last bit which made Ladybug, even more, enraged then what she already was when Chat started his rant. Ladybug finally unfroze and started walking toward Chat Noir with determination in her eyes and talking.

“First off I never asked you to put your life on the line for me, I never asked you to take a hit of an Akuma for me, I never asked you to sacrifice your life for me.” Ladybug said getting more and more frustrated while walking towards Chat, “and as for the date thing, I told you I might not make it not to mention it was never going to be a date because I don't like you in that way, and as for the girl you turned down for me, I never asked you to do that”

They were both face to face with Chat Noir backing up a bit when Ladybug started to get closer. He was becoming frustrated with this whole situation and it was getting him nowhere near his goal of her finally realizing that they were meant to be together. Ladybug decided that it would be best to back up before she slapped him across the face.

“Oh, and as for you deserving me,” Ladybug said finally calming down only a little bit after she backed up a bit, “ I am not a trophy Chat Noir, I am a human being of my own I am not entitled to give you anything. I am not a price to be won and honestly you saying that says a lot about the type of person you are in your civilian life”

“Excuse me but I'm not the one who…..” Chat was suddenly interrupted by a shield coming in between him and Ladybug. The shield had made both of them jump back a bit considering they were getting closer again.

“ENOUGH!!!!” A voice yelled. They both turned to see the Guardian using the turtle miraculous to become Jade Turtle. He moved to the place that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing and fighting. 

“Master its good to see you,” Ladybug said bowing her head to him

“Guardian” Chat also bowed his head

“Ladybug my dear why don't you head home while I speak to Chat for a but” Jade instructed her while sneakily pointing to a hiding spot of a nearby building in case he needed her to intervene.

“Of course master, I shall be on my way” Ladybug bid farewell, bowing once again and left but sneakily made her way to the hiding spot. She knew she would have to step in if Chat retaliated badly. 

“Chat Noir do you know why I'm here” Jade spoke calmly but assertive.

“No Mr. Guardian,” Chat said hesitantly. 

“Its because you have not been acting well these past few weeks” Jade informed him.

“That is not my fault, its Ladybug’s for not seeing that we are soulmates and are meant to be together,” Chat said frustrated. _Why can't anybody see that or was everyone just blind?_

Thing is that Chat didn’t see the anger that was in Master fu’s eyes for a brief moment. Chat didn't notice the look of the guardian calculating what to do next.

“Chat I need you to listen to me and understand that you need to change your ways right now or I would have no chose but to take back the chat miraculous from you,” Jade warned Chat 

“You can't do that!” Chat exclaimed holding his ring with his other hand.

“I can and will if you don't change” Jade warned again, “now I suggest you head back home and think over what you were told tonight”

After that Jade left Chat alone to head back home and have a cup of tea. That cued Ladybug to make her way home so as to not be spotted by Chat and to sleep after this long night. Chat on the other hand headed home frustrated and angry with both the Guardian and Ladybug. 

After chat arrived home he detransformed and started ranting to Plagg. Plagg, on the other hand, knew to stay quiet in case he said something to make Adrien discover on accident the power he'll have over him. But Adrien kept going on and on about how much he was entitled of. 

“And who do they think they are huh, they aren't the once sacrificing their lives so the Ladybug can purify the Akuma, they are not the ones who know nothing about love.” Adrien kept going

Plagg had actually also had enough of Adrien. It was at first entertaining but after a while, he saw that although not as entitled as Chloe he thought that things should mostly go his way. That there will be no consequences to his actions. Plagg missed when Adrien would want to rebel but now he put himself as not only becoming a doormat to his father again after the little love Gabriel showed him at that fashion show but also to that girl Lila who lies were hurting people just not Adrien himself so he did nothing about Lila’s lies.

So in all this Plagg knew the Guardian was giving Adrien the option to reflect and to change his ways. But the way things were going no it would be best to leave. See what the Guardian didn't tell Arien was that Plagg had the option to leave him even if the guardian gave him one last chance to reflect and change. So he waited until Adrien had finally settled down and decided to go to sleep when he made his move.

He quickly grabbed the ring off of Adrien’s finger and headed to the window. Plagg took one last look back to Adrien’s sleeping body and then headed out through the window. He slowly closed the window back up and started making his way to Ladybugs house for the night since her house was the closest option plus he wanted to inform Ladybug of what has been done.

After arriving at Ladybugs balcony Plagg knocked softly on the glass trap door. Marinette heard it and look up only to see a sad looking Plagg holding on to the cat miraculous in his paws. Marinette quickly opened the trap door and let him in. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Marinette asked knowing full well that yes it is the cat miraculous in Plagg’s paws, “I thought the guardian gave chat another chance?”

“He did but the kwami also has a chose of staying with that wielder during the last chance or if they want they can leave and head to the guardian to see if they can find a new holder,” Tikki explained taking Plagg into her arms while PLagg stayed silent. 

Marinette took in this information and finally noticed how sad Plagg looked and made a decision, “Well then how about you stay here for the night and tomorrow we go to Master Fu’s and hell know what to do next okay?”

Plagg nodded and made himself comfortable on Marinette’s pillow next to Marinette's hair when she laid down once again.

**~~0~~**

The next morning Marinette made her way to Master Fu’s place to inform him as to what has taken place. When they arrived at Master Fu’s place it would seem he already knew what had happened. 

“Plagg I am sorry for I have made another mistake again.” Master Fu apologized to Plagg

“Master if I may” Marinette intervene, “ you didn't know how this Chat Noir would act, you shouldn’t shoulder the blame of a Chat Noir who wouldn't behave.”

“Thank you Marinette” Master Fu responded with a smile, “I am glad I chose you to be Ladybug and to be the next Guardian of the miraculous”

At the mention of this Marinette blushed and started stuttering a thank you and a no problem. She calmed down a bit before sitting down. The thing is that after Marinette first came she and the Master have gotten close enough to consider each other family. Then out of nowhere, the Master decided that Marinette would make a perfect next Guardian.

“Master, how will you find a new Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, “since there could be an Akuma at any given time right now”

“Don't worry Marinette let me take care of it but you must get going now,” Master instructed, ”after all you are transferring to a new school soon and you mentioned you wanted to tour the school before you start.”

“Oh that's right I did say that,” Marinette exclaimed getting up, “Well alright Master I will see you soon”

With that Marinette left with one more final goodbye and leaving the cat miraculous at the hands of the Guardian.

**~~0~~**

Felix was having a normal nice day when an Akuma started going on a rampage and quickly made his way to his house. When he sees an old man having trouble getting to safety. Not even thinking about it he made his way to the old man and started helping him. 

“Here sir let me help you to safety,” Felix said approaching the man

“Why thank you young man” the old man, “if you can help me to that cafe over there”

“Of course here” Felix agreed. Felix was able to get the old man into the cafe with the people there also helping the old man into safety.

Afterwords Felix made his way to his house and went straight to his room. When he got there he immediately noticed a small black box on his study table. He slowly made his way to the box and noticed its markings. He inspected it a bit more before he decided to finally open it and immediately closed his eyes from the bright light that came out of there. Slowly he opened his eye and saw a small creature.

“Ok so don't freak out but we have to speed this up considering there is an Akuma right now and Ladybug is on her own.” The creature said to him fast, “My name is Plagg and congratulations to you because you are now the new Chat Noir.”

“Wait, what but there is already a Chat Noir” Felix retaliated feeling very confused

“He has been retired after recent behavior if you didn’t notice,” Plagg told him and the thing is he did know, most of Paris had noticed how Chat Noir had recently been acting, very unprofessional. “Now rules are that you should follow before we start are that no one can know you’re Chat Noir, you have a power called Cataclysm and after you call it out you’ll have five minutes before you detransform but the ring will give you a warning now if you have any questions they will have to wait after the fight.”

Felix nodded and asked, “Alright how do I transform?”  


“Oh well aren't you focused, “Plagg commented, “you say Plagg claws out”

“Alright, Plagg claws out,” Felix repeated. After the transformation, Felix saw his transformed self. His suit was like the old Chat Noir’s but his tail had some chain wrapped on it, his ears were more pointy, his left ear had two piercings, his boots were around knee high, his claws were sharper, and his hair much wilder. He still had a bell but it was silver instead of gold and he still had the pockets. 

Felix quickly made his way to where Ladybug was fighting the current Akuma. He saw as Ladybug was running out of options so he decided to lend a claw to help. He moved quickly as he could and picked up Ladybug and moved quickly out of the way of the Akuma. He quickly set down Ladybug after putting distance in them and the Akuma.

“Well hello there Mlle Ladybug” He introduced himself, “I am the new Chat Noir”

“Oh um Hello,” Ladybug greeted awkwardly, “will you stick with that name?”

“You mean Chat Noir?” Felix asked, he actually wanted a different name but only the Noir would be changed, “I was actually thinking of going by Chat de Nuit”

“Night Cat?” Ladybug asked, she then nodded, “nice to meet you Chat de Nuit”

“The pleasure is all mine” Chat Nuit greeted once again and bowed. They were immediately reminded of the Akuma and remembered where they were. 

“How about you join me later for a night patrol to get to know each other to build a bit of a bond to get you used to this?” Ladybug offered

“I would very much appreciate it since this is new to me” Chat de Nuit admitted. 

“Well then let's take down this Akuma” Ladybug commended

“Right” Chat de Nuit agreed. And they were both off to fight the Akuma.

**~~0~~**

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien was both angry and betrayed when he saw there was a new Chat Noir


End file.
